Hear You Me
by TearsOfFire
Summary: slight shounen-ai, angst, Aya+Ken; Aya reminisces on the first time he met Ken Please Review!
1. You Gave Us Someplace To Go

Wow, I understand this stuff now! Anyway, yeah. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK JACKIE FOR MAKING MY SUMMARY! Everyone, a round of applause for Jackie!  
  
Disclaimers-I don't own Weiss (I have no idea why i wrote that but my friend told me i had to)  
  
Hear You Me  
  
Aya was inside sleeping, while Ran was outside on the balcony. Why did you leave Ken? Why did God take you from me? A tear slid down Ran's cheek. You took us in. You saved us. You saved *me*  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Red and orange covers the ground, it was autumn, and the colors of the leaves swirl together in the breeze. Ran and his younger sister Aya sat on the curb talking about what they would do if they had a home, and money. But for now, they were homeless, sitting on the curb, with no friends, the only family they had was each other. A young brunette was jogging by and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hello, there. What are your names?" The jogger asked them.  
  
"Why do want to know?" Ran's voice was cold, his violet eyes glared daggers at the stranger.  
  
"No need to get defensive, my name's Ken." Ken flashed a warm smile at Ran, then looked at Aya. "Wanna lollypop?" Ken asked her taking a lollypop out of his pocket and holding it in front of her face. Aya's eyes grew wide and lit up as she planted a huge smile on her face and took the lollypop. She quickly un-wrapped it and shoved it in her mouth, mumbling a 'thank you' around the stick of the lollypop. Ken let out a small chuckle, and Ran smiled at his sisters actions, but it was hardly noticable.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight, it's supposed to get really cold?"  
  
"We'll be fine." Ran answered quickly.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Why don't you spend the night at my house?"  
  
"OH CAN WE!?" Aya took the lollypop out of her mouth long enough to ask, then put it back in.  
  
"No." Ran said coldly.  
  
"Oh, why not? What could it hurt?" Ken replied.  
  
"Come on! PLEASE!? I AM GETTING COLD ALREADY! Pretty, pretty please?" Aya pouted out her bottem lip and gave Ran her most pleading look.  
  
"But we don't even know him! He could be an insane murderer!"  
  
"But he gave me a lollypop, and besides, we have a better chance of meeting an insane murderer sitting on this curb!" Aya pouted out her bottem lip further and blinked twice. With this look she could get her brother to paint his nails pink, and do ballet.  
  
"Fine" Ran mumbled, defeated.  
  
"Alright! I don't live too far, follow me. So, what are your names?" Ken asked as they walked away.  
  
"Well, I am Aya and this statue is my brother Ran" She joked poking her brother in the side. Ken and Aya laughed  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Ran smiled. I hope your happy in Heaven, Ken. You deserve to be happy.  
  
There's no one in town I know You gave us someplace to go I never said thank you for that I thought I might get one more chance What would you think of me now So lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that Now I'll never have a chance May angels lead you in Hear you me my friend On sleepless roads, the sleepless go May angels lead you in  
  
I dunno if I am gonna finish this one. Should I? 


	2. I'd Sing To You Just One More Time

YAY! This is it! My fic! Have fun reading it, I guess? This is very angsty like. So beware!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss  
  
  
  
*********** "Nii-chan? What are you still doing up?" Aya asked her big brother, as she walked into the kitchen, yawning.  
  
"I am about to go to bed. Why are you awake?"  
  
"I had a bad dream. Can you sing to me, like Ken nii-chan used to?"  
  
"Okay, go lay in bed. I will be right there"  
  
"'Kay!" exclaimed Aya, happy her brother was gonna sing her to sleep. She ran back to her room to wait for her brother.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Ran rushed to his the room his sister was staying in, she was crying, he had to help her. When he got to the doorway, he saw Ken holding his sister, and telling her that it was just a dream.  
  
"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm here. Nothings gonna happen to you." Ken tried comforting while rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Where's my mom!? WHERE'S MOM!?!" Aya screamed, her voice croaked from crying.  
  
"Shhhh. Your mom's not here Aya. But I am. It's okay, your gonna be fine. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothings like before." Kan began to sing the first song that came into his head. Aya stopped crying, but let out a few sniffles. Ken put Aya back under her covers and she fell asleep.  
  
"Thanks Ken." Ran said, he was very heppy the man got his sister to go to sleep.  
  
"No problem. By the way, what ever happened to your mom?" Ken asked as he began to walk over to the couch.  
  
"She put us up for adoption when Aya was born." Ran answered sitting down on the couch next to Ken, looking down at his hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Ken said putting an arm around Ran's back. "If she put you up for adoption, how did you end up on the streets?"  
  
"We ran away. I didn't want to be stuck inside an orphanage my entire life. I didn't have many friends there. People made me the outcast. The only one who actually talked to me was Aya." Ran answered still looking at his hands.  
  
"They're stupid." Ken answered, disgusted how people could be so mean.  
  
"Hm." was all Ran could say as bad memories of the past drifted upon him.  
  
"Well, I am going to bed now." Ken said getting up from the couch. "You should go too"  
  
"When you walk away you don't hear me say, please oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go." Ran sang, looking up to see if Ken heard him or not. He looked up into Ken's brown eyes, and soft, pink lips that twitched up in a smile. Then Ken dived onto Ran and kissed him.  
  
Now what would you think of me now So lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that Now I never have a chance May angels lead you in Hear you me my friends On sleepless roads, the sleepless go May angels lead you in And if you were with me tonight I'd sing to you just one more time Song for a heart so big God couldn't let it live May angels lead you in Hear you me my friends On sleepless roads, the sleepless go May angels lead you in  
  
Ken and Ran were together every minute for one week, until one morning Ken was doing his jogging, while Ran sat on the front porch waiting. Ken was late, which wasn't normal for the brunette. An ambulance went speeding by and Ran got a bad feeling. He told Aya to stay in side and ran in the direction the ambulance took. He shoved through the gossiping crowd catching someting a woman had said "Poor young man, he was just minding his own buisness, when he was hit. Apparently the there was teenagers in the car that were doing drugs, and didn't notice the man until it was too late."  
  
Ran pushed people out of the way not caring who he hurt. Please don't be Ken, please don't be Ken! His heart was racing, and he was prying for dear God that Ken was safe, and that the young man that woman was talking about was someone else.  
  
He got to the front and Ken was laying on the ground covered in blood. Ran raced towards him and kneeled down next to him, crying and not caring if anyone saw him.  
  
"Ken, you can't leave me Ken! I LOVE YOU KEN!I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ran." Ken said very slowly. Then his breathing stopped, and he was gone. Ran rested his head on Ken's chest and just cried. He lay there like that until the paramedics came and took Ken away.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
The next day Ran took Aya to the orphanige. "Aya, your gonna stay here okay?" Ran told his sister. "I have to go somewhere."  
  
"Will you be back nii-chan?" Aya asked him.  
  
"...No. But I will see you again Aya, I will see you in heaven. But in a long, long time. Okay?"  
  
"I love you nii-chan, I will miss you."  
  
"I love you too Aya, but I have to go now. Bye." Ran kissed Aya on the forehead and left. He was gonna be with Ken. He couldn't be without Ken.  
  
When Ran got home he went up to the bathroom and took a knife from under the sink. He plunged the knife in his heart, blood spilling from the wound as he fell to the floor.  
  
I'm coming Ken. We can be together again. I love you, and I always will.  
  
  
  
Hm. That was a little strange, Ran seemed a little insane to me. Anyway. This is my first finished fic. hehe. It may not be fun for you to read, but it was fun for me to write 


End file.
